HAMZZI !
by The Sexta Max
Summary: Leo galau! Dorm VIXX pun kacau balau! Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa member lain mencari tempat pemakaman? Dan kenapa hamster disebut-sebut? RaviLeo! WonTaek!
**Judul:** **HAMZZI !**

 **Cast:** Leo/Jung Taekwoon, Ravi/Kim Wonsik, member VIXX lainnya.

 **Genre:** Friendship, humor, romance, boyxboy

 **Disclaimer:** Tuhan, agensi dan emak bapaknye.

 **A/N:** Terinspirasi ini dari banyaknya Video si Ravi mengklaim(?) si Leo sebagai hamster peliharaannya. Ini pair favorit keduaku setelah YunJae :D

 **WARNING!: OOC! HINTS! WONTAEK (RAVI X LEO). TIDAK SESUAI EYD! INI TULISAN SEORANG AMATIR YANG GAK TAHU SOAL TULIS-MENULIS.**

 **Summary:** Leo merasa hidupnya mulai berantakan. Gelar yang selama ini melekat padanya harus tergeser dengan gelar baru yaitu... HAMSTER IMUT?!

 ***********!************

VIXX, boyband yang terdiri dari 6 orang anggota ini adalah bentukan Jellyfish Entertainment. Mungkin mereka kurang begitu dilirik pada awal debut mereka. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika popularitas mereka kalah jika dibandingkan dengan boyband seangkatannya, seperti B.A.P dan EXO. Berasal dari agensi yang bisa dibilang kecil, membuat mereka bahkan dimasukkan dalam kategori _'nugu grup'_ atau grup yang kurang dikenal.

Tapi itu dulu, sekarang mereka 'mungkin' bisa dikategorikan dalam jajaran boyband papan atas Korea. Menampilkan konsep yang unik dan berbeda disetiap _comeback_ -nya, membuat mereka dijuluki _concept-dol._ Hidup memang tidak ada yang tahu bukan?

Tapi... bukan tentang karir VIXX kisah utama cerita ini. Ini adalah kisah seorang pria yang tengah galau di pojokkan salah satu kamar yang ada di dorm VIXX. Dan dia adalah... jeng jeng jeng! JUNG TAEKWOON! Yeeeeiii...#plak.

Jung Taekwoon, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Leo Vixx ini tengah merana dirundung duka. Hidup yang semula dirasa sempurna, perlahan mulai terasa hampa. Ia sudah berhasil debut sebagai penyanyi, berhasil dapat tropi, penghargaan, fans yang banyak dan popularitas. Tapi,,, ia sekarang harus kehilangan satu hal. _Title-_ nya sebagai manusia tergarang(?) seantero industri musik Korea, kini perlahan mulai memudar. Justru sekarang kata 'imut' selalu melekat kepadanya. HELL NO! Leo sama sekali tidak merasa imut! *(udah deh bang, pasrah aje nape? Lu emang imut tau!)*

"Ini semua gara-gara Wonsik! Sejak masa LR, dia selalu mengarahkanku pada posisi imut. Dan gara-gara dia juga, semua fans mengataiku hamster imut! Huh,,.Awas kau Wonsik-ah! Akan ku buat perhitungan!"

Oh oh! Ternyata Leo sudah menentukan siapa biang keladi dari runtuhnya gelar si garang dari tangannya. Kim Wonsik, atau Ravi yang merupakan rapper di VIXX inilah yang dinobatkan Leo sebagai pelaku utama. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Ravi sering sekali menempeli Leo. Oke! Sebenarnya sering juga Leo yang ngintilin si Ravi sih. Tapi tidak sefrontal Ravi. Akhir-akhir ini Ravi sering memeluknya, mengelus rambutnya, memegang telinganya, tangannya dan sebagainya. Bahkan sekarang Ravi juga sering mengatakan betapa imutnya Leo. Malangnya *(bagi Leo, kalo buat _Starlight_ sih anugerah :p)* Ravi melakukan semua itu bahkan saat sedang ada kamera. Membuat semua _Starlight_ di luar sana menyaksikan dan mengamini perbuatan Ravi. Yaitu menobatkan Leo menjadi Hamster imut peliharaannya.

Oh No! Leo tidak rela jadi hamster peliharaan si Ravi! Orangnya sendiri aja jarang mandi, gimana ama hewan peliharaannya coba? Bisa-bisa Leo bulukan gara-gara nggak pernah dimandiin. Oke! Sepertinya Leo mulai melantur pikirannya karena stres memikirkan keimutan dirinya. Sedang asik-asiknya meratapi nasib, tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pundak Leo.

"Leo Hyung? Kenapa mojok aja di sini?" kata Hongbin setelah menepuk pelan pundak Leo.

"Emangnya kenapa? Nggak boleh? Gue mau mojok kek? Mau kayang kek? Terserah gue dong! Orang kamar gue sendiri. Hak gue dong mau ngapain!" Cerocos Leo OOC.

Di sisi lain, Hongbin yang merupakan visual VIXX ini udah kehilangan muka gantengnya, karena mulutnya mangap selebar-lebarnya. Dia sungguh syok menyaksikan fenomena ajaib nan langka ini. Leo, Hyung yang selama ini hobinya diam bak patung pancoran. Yang kalo ngomong mesti dipaksa dulu baru mau, kayak anak kecil disuruh minum obat itu. Tiba-tiba di hadapannya nyerocos bagai emak-emak rempong. Mungkinkah orang yang di depannya ini bukan Leo yang asli? Apa ini si Leader VIXX aka N, yang lagi nyamar jadi Leo? Atau ini beneran Leo, tapi lagi kerasukan setan? Oh! Kepala Hongbin mulai berasap memikirkannya. Karena sekarang bahkan dia berpikir jika dia sendiri yang gila dan berhalusinasi tadi. Oke! Hongbin sudah tidak tahan! Maka solusinya adalah...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Yeah! Berteriak sekencang-kencangnya adalah yang dilakukan Hongbin. Membuat seluruh anggota VIXX yang lain berjubel(?) di kamar Leo.

"ADA APA?! APA YANG TERJADI?! APA ADA MALING?" Tanya Hyuk yang ikutan panik ngeliat muka syok Hongbin.

"Aa..tidak!" Jawab Hongbin.

"Terus kenapa teriak-teriak? Aku sedang mandi padahal, tapi harus berlari ke sini mendengar teriakanmu." Sahut Ken yang hanya mengenakan handuk serta terdapat busa shampo di atas kepalanya.

"Apa kau melihat kecoa, Hongbin-ah? Makanya kau teriak?" Tanya N.

"MWO?! KECOA?! Mana? Mana? Aaaa jauhkan dariku!" Sahut Ravi begitu mendengar kata kecoa.

"Aniyo! Tidak ada kecoa Ravi-ah! Berhenti meloncat-loncat begitu! Emmm,,, begini. Aku hanya syok saja."

"Syok?!" Koor N, Ravi, Ken dan Hyuk.

"Iya, aku syok melihat itu!" Jawab Hongbin sambil menunjuk ke arah Leo yang udah balik lagi ke pojokkan kamar sambil ngedumel.

"Taekwoonie? Ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa mojok gitu?" Tanya N.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Hyung. Tadi saat aku coba bertanya, Leo Hyung malah langsung marah sambil nyerocos. Kayaknya dia kesurupan deh!"

"Ah masa sih? Coba ku lihat! Taekwoonie? Taek...! AAAAAAAAAAAAA..!"

********####*******

 _ **Kamar N, dorm VIXX.**_

Terlihat di atas tempat tidur ada N, yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu sambil ditemani oleh Hyuk, Ravi, Ken dan Hongbin. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa N menangis seperti itu? Ah! Permasalahannya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Leo. Tadi saat N mencoba memegang pundak Leo, untuk melihat keadaannya. Tiba-tiba Leo memegang tangan N, kemudian menggigit jari telunjuk N dengan keras. Dan di sinilah anggota VIXX (minus Leo) berada. Menenangkan N yang syok akan perlakuan Leo.

"Hiks... ada apa dengan Taekwoonie? Kenapa dia begitu? Aku terlalu unyu untuk digigit huweeee..." ratap N dengan lebay-nya.

"Tadi aku juga langsung dimarahi, begitu bicara padanya."

"Apa memang benar-benar kerasukan?" Tanya Hyuk sambil mengelus punggung N.

"Nggak mungkin ah! Setannya juga takut kali mau masuk ke tubuh Leo Hyung!" Sahut Ken yang udah pakai baju lengkap.

"Aku akan coba bicara padanya!" Kata Ravi.

"MWO?! JANGAN ! Kalo ntar dia ngamuk gimana?"

"Tapi ini harus segera ditangani! Kalian emang mau jadi korban Leo Hyung?"

"TIDAK!"

"Oke! Kalau gitu aku akan bicara ke Leo Hyung. Doakan aku selamat!"

"RAVI-AH, BERJUANGLAH !"

********####********

 _ **Kamar Leo, dorm VIXX.**_

 _'Krieett...'_

"Leo Hyung?" Lirih Ravi saat memasuki neraka eh(?) kamar Leo maksudnya. Dilihatnya pojokkan kamar dimana sarang(?) Leo berada. Ternyata Leo masih betah berada di pojokkan sana.

"Leo Hyung?! Emmm... ayo kita bicarakan semuanya baik-baik, Hyung! Jangan seperti ini! Sebenarnya ada masalah apa? Sampai Hyung 'sedikit' buas?" Tanya Ravi sambil pelan-pelan mendekati Leo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pergerakannya dalam diam bak singa mengintai mangsa.

Di sisi lain, Leo merasa darahnya mendidih sekarang. Melihat pelaku utama penderitaannya ada di depannya. Membujuknya bicara seolah Leo ini anak TK ngambek karna nggak dikasih permen *(tapi emang mirip sih #kabur)*. Rasanya Leo ingin menerjang Ravi dan memukuli tubuhnya. Dan inilah yang tengah direalisasikan oleh Leo. Menerjang Ravi.

"HIIYYYAAAAAATTT...!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

 _ **Di depan pintu kamar Leo, dorm VIXX.**_

"Emmm... apa kita masuk aja? Kasihan Ravi Hyung." Tanya Hyuk.

"Aku tidak mau masuk ke sana! Aku tidak mau digigit lagi!" Sahut N.

"Iya, aku juga tidak mau dimarahi Leo Hyung lagi." Kata Hongbin sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Apa perlu kita menelpon ambulance? Atau langsung saja memesan tempat pemakaman untuk Ravi?" Tanya Ken dengan muka sok polos. Anggota yang lain pun saling memandang satu sama lain. Kemudian secara serempak menjawab.

"Pesan tempat pemakaman saja!"

*****###*****

 _ **Kamar Leo, dorm VIXX.**_

Keadaan yang mencengangkan masih mendominasi di dalam 'sarang' Leo. Ravi masih berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya dari ancaman hamster ngamuk bernama Leo. Saat ini Ravi tengah terjerembab di lantai kamar dengan Leo menduduki pinggangnya sambil menjambaki rambutnya.

"LEO HYUNG! BERHENTI! AAAAA! AKU MOHON! BERHENTI! MAAFKAN AKU! APA MASALAHMU?! KENAPA KAU JADI BEGINI?! AAAAHH!"

"KAU TANYA APA MASALAHKU HUH?! MASALAHKU ADALAH KAU! KARENA KAU HIDUPKU HANCUR! KARENA KAU SEMUA ORANG BILANG AKU INI HAMSTER IMUT! AKU ITU TIDAK IMUT! TIDAK IMUT! KAU DENGAR ITU HUH?! AKU BUKAN HAMSTER! HUWEEEEEE... EOMMAAA! TAEKWOONIE BUKAN HAMSTER IMUUUUT Hiks..."

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Ravi saat ini selain cengo sejadi-jadinya. Bagaimana tidak? Beberapa saat lalu Leo Hyung-nya bertindak beringas menganiaya dirinya. Tapi lihatlah sekarang! Leo meringkuk di atas tubuhnya sambil menangis sesenggukan. Kepalanya terkulai di atas dada Ravi sambil tangannya meremas kaos yang dipakai Ravi di bagian dada. Tidak lupa mulutnya yang terus berkata kalau dia bukan hamster imut.

"Hyu..hyung? Leo Hyung? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"APA AKU TERLIHAT BAIK-BAIK SAJA SEKARANG HUH?!"

Oh! Rasanya Ravi seperti terkena serangan jantung, begitu Leo mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangnya tajam. Leo benar-benar menakutkan saat ini. Sepertinya keadaan Hyung-nya ini sedang labil. Jadi lebih baik dia berhati-hati dalam berkata dan bertindak.

"Emmm... Hyung? Kau bilang kau begini karna aku?"

"YA!" Sahut Leo cepat dengan masih memandang tajam Ravi. *(dan juga masih nindihin Ravi)*

"O..oh! Hahaha..ha..ha! Hyung marah karena aku bilang Hyung ini hamsterku yang lucu dan imut?" Tanya Ravi gugup.

"YA!" Lagi, sahut Leo dengan pandangan semakin tajam.

"Tapi Hyung tidak pernah marah sebelumnya! Kenapa sekarang marah?"

"ITU KARENA KAU MENGATAKANNYA DI DEPAN KAMERA, BODOH!"

"Tapi Hyung...eh? Kamera? Karena aku mengatakannya di depan kamera? Bukan karena aku mengatakan Hyung hamster imut? Tapi karena kameranya?"

"Iyaaa~*pout* Kan semua orang jadi ikut-ikutan memanggilku hamster imut. Seharusnya kan itu cuma panggilan istimewa antara kita *pout*" Sahut Leo sambil bangun dari badan Ravi. Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah seakan tidak terjadi apapun (penganiayaan terhadap Ravi), Leo duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Memandang Ravi dengan pandangan ala 'hamster' unyu. Ravi yang dipandang seperti itu pun jadi kikuk.

"Eeengg... Maaf. Maaf kalau yang aku lakukan membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku melakukan semua itu karena aku ingin semua orang tahu betapa mempesonanya dirimu, Hyung. Aku ingin membagi kebahagiaanku akan keberadaanmu di sisiku pada semuanya." Jelas Ravi sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Leo.

"Emmm..."

Leo pun balas menggenggam tangan Ravi. Menyalurkan rasa hangat pada keduanya. Memang menjadi sebuah rahasia diantara mereka berdua, jika mereka saling menyanyangi satu sama lain. Melebihi rasa sayang antar teman. Namun mereka tahu, hubungan seperti itu tidak akan diterima. Jadi mereka memilih menyimpan rasa itu hanya untuk mereka berdua. Biarlah waktu berjalan apa adanya membawa hubungan mereka entah kemana. Yang terpenting adalah,,, mereka bahagia. Untuk saat ini.

*******#####******

 _ **Ruang tamu, dorm VIXX.**_

"Gimana? Udah dapet tempat pemakamannya?" Tanya N.

"Belum, Hyung. Aku nggak tahu nomor telepon yang buat pesennya!" Jawab Ken.

"Apa kita langsung ke pemakamannya aja langsung?" Tanya Hyuk.

"Apa nggak papa?" Tanya Hongbin.

"Oke! Ayo kita ke pemakaman!" Ajak N.

"AYO!" sahut yang lain kompak.

Sepertinya member yang lain sangat yakin akan nasib Ravi yang mereka pikir akan terbunuh di tangan hamster ngamuk. Ck ck ck... Seandainya mereka tetap menguping di depan kamar Leo, mereka pasti akan tahu nasib Ravi yang sebenarnya. Sudahlah! Dan dengan kepergian N, Ken, Hongbin serta Hyuk ke pemakaman setempat pun mengakhiri kisah gak jelas ini.

 **E.N.D !**


End file.
